


forelsket

by samugiiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort/Angst, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, sakusa didn't want to accept his feelings, sakusa is an idiot for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: Forelsket – NorwegianThat overwhelming euphoric feeling you experience when you’re falling in love with someone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	forelsket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indianaJO18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indianaJO18/gifts).



Sakusa didn’t think he would end up falling in love. He didn’t want to accept that he caught feelings. He thought it was foolish. All he needed was his personal space, his boundaries, and volleyball. _So why did he start liking Atsumu?_

They had known each other since high school. They met in their first year during nationals. It was platonic back then, it was a simple rivalry. Sakusa remembers when they faced each other on court. The cocky grin of the blonde setter pissed him off. He wanted to show him to not underestimate him even if there were no words said. _So when did that same cocky grin make him feel butterflies in his stomach?_

He couldn’t let him be distracted just because of his heart betraying him. He tried and tried to ignore it and begged for the fluttery feeling to go away, but it didn’t.

He wanted to hate the flirting. He wanted to hate the smiles that make the setter glow. He wanted to hate the stupid nickname he gave him. He wanted to hate it all. But, he just couldn’t. Each time he said he hated it, the more he loved it.

What was worse was that Atsumu was the one closest to him. He wouldn’t call them best friends, but they were close. They walk with each other after practice since they live nearby each other. It would usually be Sakusa listening to Atsumu talk and complain. The setter was there for the spiker when he thought he was going to have a panic attack from the crowded places and interviews after matches. The blonde twin would help calm him down and get out of the situation.

It was known to the team that they were close but they never thought much of it as they still bickered all the time. The team knew Atsumu was the only one who could help but at the same time annoy Sakusa.

At some point, he finally accepted his feelings. He accepted the fact that he liked or even loved the setter. He couldn’t ignore the feeling of his heart. The throbbing it felt when he saw the other talk to someone else and the fast pace it would go to when the latter was near him. The acceptance came in the middle of the night.

_“I love him.” he laughed. Tears falling from his eyes at the realization._

Atsumu was known to be loud, obnoxious, prideful and a certified asshole. He would go around flirting with everyone and make time in his day to provoke those just for the fun of it. Sakusa could always hear his voice and laughter whenever he entered the gym. It should be annoying or irritating, instead he found it endearing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Today, it was different. It was more quiet. When Sakusa entered the gym, he didn’t hear the laughter of the setter. It was odd. Of course it wasn’t completely quiet due to the voices of Hinata and Bokuto. They were filled with so much energy it puzzled the spiker. Today, however, a certain blonde setter was missing. He went to the locker room, ignoring the rowdiness of the energetic duo to dress up. Upon entering, he saw Atsumu. He was standing in front of his locker, staring into what seemed like nothing. An uneasy feeling grew in Sakusa’s chest.

“Miya, what are you doing?” The setter jumped up as if he wasn’t expecting anyone to be there.

“Oh nothing, Omi-kun! Are ya worried ‘bout me?” Atsumu showed off his cheeky grin. Sakusa narrowed his eyes at him and scoffed. “Whatever, do what you want.” The spiker shrugged and continued to dress up.

Practice was a bit more gruelling as it was the last day of the week. It would be the weekend tomorrow and the team would get to relax. During practice, Atsumu was quieter than usual. He didn’t make any teasing comments and only spoke when calling out to someone for a toss or when he was approached. It caught the team’s attention.

“Atsumu, are you okay?” Meian walked up and asked the setter during their short break. “Am doing fine, Cap! Don’t ya worry a thing!” He smiled again. It was annoying to Sakusa, it looked so fake. Something is definitely wrong. Before Sakusa could approach the other, Coach Foster called for practice to continue.

At the end of practice, everyone took a shower and readied to go home. Just like any other day, Sakusa waited for Atsumu outside the gym and they began walking.

The blonde twin didn’t talk. They walked in silence and for once, Sakusa didn’t want it to be so quiet. “Miya.” Sakusa said, still with his monotone voice. He waited for the latter to look at him and continued. “You can stay over for the night.” He looked away, oblivious to the wide-eyed reaction of the other. “Are ya serious, Omi-omi?” Sakusa just sighed and nodded. “Just make sure to shower and clean yourself. Also, don’t ruin anything.” Atsumu smiled and it was the first genuine smile the spiker he had seen today. Thank God for his mask covering the blush going to his cheeks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When they made it to Sakusa’s apartment, they took turns showering. They then ate some food leftover in Sakusa’s fridge for dinner. After washing the dishes, they made their way to the couch where they sat on opposite ends.

The TV was playing but the silence was still deafening. No one spoke any words, no one knew what to say. After what seemed like an eternity, Atsumu said something which was almost like a whisper. Sakusa turned off the TV, he was lucky he caught the setter speaking.

“Ne, Omi-kun.” Sakusa hummed allowing the former to continue.

“What do ya like ‘bout me?” Sakusa froze for a second. It was so random. He thought he was joking around and replied snarkily.

“Why would anyone like you?” The spiker noticed the setter stiffen and looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. He saw tears falling and that’s when he knew he fucked up.

“Yer right,” he sniffled, “why would anyone like me?” There he was full on sobbing. Sakusa didn’t know what to do, but he knew he should do something. At the moment, he acted on impulse. He scooted his way over to the other and embraced him in a hug. He heard Atsumu’s breath hitch but not a second later, continued crying to his heart’s content. Sakusa stayed there, listening to the former and tried to help comfort him in any way he could.

“Atsumu, I didn’t mean what I said. I thought we were just joking around. I’m sure a lot of people like you and love you for who you are.” He felt the blonde shake his head.

“No, no. Yer right. I’m just loud and obnoxious. I get on people’s nerves all the time. I can’t help it. It just makes it easier to hide MY own insecurities. I hate myself. No one even loves me.”

“But I do.” With that, Atsumu pulled away from the hug to look at Sakusa in the eyes.

“Wh-wha do ya mean, Omi-kun?” he sniffled again. It was obvious he was holding back more tears.

“It means what it means. I love you, Atsumu.” He looked at the other again, this time with a softer expression unlike his usual scowling face.

More tears began falling out of Atsumu's eyes as he kissed Sakusa softly. At first, the spiker was surprised, but after a few moments, he melted into the kiss. When Atsumu pulled away, he said something Sakusa dreamt of hearing after endless pining.

“I love ya too, Kiyoomi.” He sobbed. Sakusa smiled and hugged the setter tighter. They stayed like that until the latter had calmed down and his sobs had lessened to just small sniffles.

They walked to Sakusa’s bedroom and both had gotten tucked in. He allowed Atsumu to walk into his personal bubble, he loves him after all. They laid down on their sides and were facing each other. The spiker brought a hand up to the setter’s cheek and smiled. A smile only reserved for him. Atsumu smiled back.

They closed their eyes, hands intertwined, smiles on their faces, and limbs tangled with each other. Sakusa didn't know he could have felt comfortable with anyone and here he is lying down with Atsumu. It was peaceful. It was warm. It was nice.

When the setter thought that the other had fallen asleep due to the sound of steady breathing, he whispered so quietly, almost as if he would break Sakusa if he said it too loud.

“Thank you, Omi-kun. I appreciate ya.”

Sakusa smiled and squeezed the blonde twin’s hand.

“I’ll always be here, Atsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on Ao3 so I hope y'all enjoyed reading. I love SakuAtsu so much and I love the idea of Sakusa being soft for Atsumu. This idea came to me when I was feeling the same way Atsumu did in the story so I was like "Why not write about it?" 
> 
> I'm working on a long Iwaoi Oneshot fanfic which I can hopefully publish by the end of the month. I might also post my SunaOsa fanfic that I posted on wattpad here soon so yeah.
> 
> Also sorry if there's typos or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Follow me on instagram @osaamiya!! (https://www.instagram.com/osaamiya/)


End file.
